1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated doll with light emitting Christmas decorations using an axle and a set of gears to enlarge the effective space at the upper section inside the doll body, and coupling the light-emitting components and a rotational motor with the base of the body together to attain the desired effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of conventional automated dolls, as shown in FIG. 1, has at least one light emitting member disposed in end section 1xe2x80x2 of the doll, and a motor 4 mounted on the lower portion of a middle disk member 2xe2x80x2. Such motor is coupled with a main transmission axle 50xe2x80x2 extending from the middle disk 2xe2x80x2 to the interior of a transparent housing 3xe2x80x2. The main transmission axle intersects with three axles 51xe2x80x2, 52xe2x80x2 and 53xe2x80x2. The other end of each of the three axles intersects with three transmission sub-axles 54xe2x80x2, 55xe2x80x2 and 56xe2x80x2, which undergo back and forth rotation. An external element, such as the hand of the doll, is coupled to the transmission sub-axles 54xe2x80x2, 55xe2x80x2 and 56xe2x80x2, such element moves back and forth with a large angle. However the conventional rotation mechanism for the dolls of this sort occupies too large a space, and has to wait until the assembly is complete before performing tests for defects.
Therefore, in summation of the above description of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the structure of the automated doll herein.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rotation mechanism for an automated doll having a set of light emitting Christmas decorations, which allows the doll to move with a larger rotation angle.
To make it easier to understand the performance, the structure, and the innovative features of the present invention, a preferred embodiment is described together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.